


You Don’t Have To Face The Dark Alone

by rideordiegallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Ian, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Minor Character Death, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey Milkovich, Panic Attacks, Shameless, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideordiegallavich/pseuds/rideordiegallavich
Summary: Terry is dead. Ian and Mickey are finally happy together and living on their own, but you can’t outrun the terrors of your past no matter how hard you try. But thankfully, the boys don’t have to face it alone.shit summary, sorry!





	You Don’t Have To Face The Dark Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try my hand at multi-chapter daddy!Ian story! I’ve always loved those so I wanted to write my own! There will be mentions of drug use, panic attacks, and I’ll add any more warnings as they come up as I’m not sure exactly where this story will lead yet. I just want a happy, domestic life for our boys, but no one comes out of the Southside without some scars, especially these two. But they will work through things together for a change! haha
> 
> I will be shifting back and forth between Ian and Mickey’s POV, so look for the “>” to know I’ve changed POV’s :)
> 
> I would love comments/criticism/advice/ideas and anything else in the comments! Let me know if there’s something you really want to see and I’ll do my best to add it in!

Not many good things had happened to Mickey Milkovich in his life. Before he met Ian, he was sure that nothing good would ever happen in his life; that he was doomed to a shit life controlled by his fear of his homophobic father. But someone must have been looking out for the younger Milkovich, because Ian fell in love with him and his father died in prison. Finally, after 21 years, he felt completely free.

A week after his father died, Mickey and Ian had moved out of the Milkovich house and into their own apartment. It was a shitty little Southside hole in the wall, but it was theirs and they loved it. It was a one bedroom not too far from the Gallagher house and close enough that Mandy could visit if she wanted. The furniture was from thrift stores or taken from the side of the road or even stolen if it was small enough to carry out of a store. The kitchen had exactly 4 plates, cups, bowls, and sets of silverware. The only thing they splurged on was their bed. Mickey had saved up enough money and Ian was making enough as an EMT that they could afford a nice bed that was comfortable enough to sleep in and didn’t squeak like crazy when they had sex, which was quite often. They were happy and together and in love and free. Mickey couldn’t imagine his life any other way, and he was sure that Ian felt the same.

That didn’t mean that things were perfect. They both had their demons that they fought, but now they fought them together instead of alone. Ian was stable on his meds and he was open with Mickey when he felt like he needed an adjustment. Ian had his therapy sessions as well as the therapy they both went to once a month, something that Ian had insisted on after Mickey’s fourth panic attack. Ian thought the panic attacks were new, but finally Mickey confided in Ian that they were a regular thing and he had just been hiding them from Ian. 

*  
“Can you remember when you had your first panic attack?” Their therapist had asked. 

Mickey shifted on the couch, holding tightly to Ian’s hand. He still wasn’t comfortable talking about his feelings, especially to a stranger. “Uh...I dunno...probably when I was like 6 or 7? Happened after I...after I found my mom. Dad was locked up and my brothers were away on a run. I came home from school and found her with a fucking needle in her arm and she wouldn’t wake up. I remember Mandy being there...she had to have been the one to call 911 cause next thing I know some chick in a uniform was pulling me off of her and was tryin’ to calm me down.”

Ian held tightly to Mickey’s hand, stroking the nape of his neck with his other hand and listened, his heart breaking for the little boy who had already been through so much. Hell, you couldn’t live in the Southside and not go through shit even at a young age, but he hated that Mickey hadn’t been the exception.

“You’ve had several traumas in your life, Mickey. It’s not uncommon for certain things that trigger those memories to cause a panic attack. But it seems that you have a good support system in your boyfriend, and you’re finally opening up to him about these memories. Shutting them out will only make them worse, and I’m happy for you that you’re finally able to trust those around you to help you.” The therapist said, a gentle smile on her face.

Mickey smiled slightly, shifting in his seat and leaning against Ian’s side.  
*

>Ian had been at work all day. Thankfully since he wasn’t a newbie he didn’t have the worst shifts anymore, just the occasional 12 hour shift when someone called in sick. Shrugging his bag higher on his shoulder, Ian rubbed his eyes and yawned as he walked down the hallway to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He couldn’t wait to get home and fucking relax...maybe eat some dinner and watch a movie with Mickey or something. As he passed his neighbor’s door, he heard yelling from inside and sighed. The couple there fought all the fucking time and it was really getting annoying. He loved their little apartment and he got along with most of the people living there, but he really couldn’t stand the people who lived beside them.

Turning his key, Ian walked inside and toed off his shoes, setting his bag down next to them and looked around the apartment. “Mickey?” He called, wondering where his boyfriend had gotten to. Next door a glass shattered against the wall and the screaming only got louder. 

Walking into the bedroom, Ian turned on the light and found Mickey huddled in the corner. “Mick? Are you okay?” He asked, his voice soft as he slowly approached the brunet.

 

>Mickey hated when he and Ian worked separate shifts. Don’t get him wrong he loved his alone time, but his alone time now consisted of the two of them eating pizza and watching a movie. When he got home from work he still had another 4 hours before Ian would be home. He decided to take a shower and maybe make some dinner, knowing Ian would be tired after his shift and especially if it was a rough shift.

After the shower, Mickey had gone into the kitchen when he heard the argument start. Groaning, the brunet shook his head and started looking in the fridge. He was really getting tired of their neighbors. It seemed like all they did was fight lately and they could fight until the early hours of the morning, which was really fucking annoying since both he and Ian had to be up early for work. For the most part they just ignored the couple next door, but tonight the fight seemed worse than usual. He could tell even through their shared wall that the man was drunk. Still he thought nothing of it until he heard the woman scream, “NO! Please, I’m sorry, don’t..-” and a shatter against the wall like something broke.

All of a sudden Mickey froze where he stood in the kitchen unable to move. He’d heard too many fights like that between his own parents and even though he was young he could still remember them as though they were yesterday. He felt his body shake and he pressed his hands against his ears and ran into the bedroom. He could feel the panic attack coming and he tried to remember what the therapist had told him. In his panicked state, Mickey couldn’t find his phone to call Ian and that only made him panic more. He wanted Ian there...Ian would make things better. 

Curling himself into the corner, Mickey put his head between his knees and kept his hands over his ears trying to block out the sound. His body shook and he could feel soft whimpers escape his lips. After what felt like hours Mickey felt someone softly touch his shoulder. Instinctively Mickey jerked away and looked up, ready to fight whoever was coming to hurt him, but he recognized Ian and immediately melted, moving quickly into Ian’s open arms and buried his head in his lover’s neck. 

He felt Ian rubbing his back and could feel Ian’s breath as he whispered words into his ear, but he couldn’t make out what was being said. He just stayed there and shook, small whimpers still leaving his lips every so often. “D-daddy...” Mickey whimpered.

It was something that had surprised them both, and embarrassed Mickey at first. But Ian, always the wonderful partner, had made sure Mickey knew that this was nothing to be ashamed of and he had been more than willing to help Mickey in any way that he needed.

“Shh...it’s okay, baby. Daddy’s got you. I’m right here. Nothing’s going to happen to you, I promise. You’re safe, Mikhailo, you’re safe.” Ian whispered, stroking his hand through Mickey’s hair.

“I don’t want him to get me...he-he’s gonna....he’s gonna..” Mickey started but his voice trailed off when tears began to fall down his face.

“He can’t hurt you anymore, baby. He’s gone...forever. He’ll never hurt you again. I won’t let anyone hurt you again. You know that, don’t you, love?” Ian asked.

Mickey took a minute before he nodded his head, pulling back to look at his boyfriend with wet eyes, a hint of fear still clouding their usual blue. “I know....I know, Daddy.” Mickey wanted to say more but he was exhausted and couldn’t find his words. Ian seemed to know so he scooped Mickey up and carried them to their bed, laying Mickey down so his head could be against Ian’s chest. It always helped calm Mickey down when he could hear Ian’s heartbeat. Neither were sure why but they didn’t argue it.

Laying on the bed, Mickey snuggled into Ian’s chest and held onto him tightly, listening to Ian’s heartbeat and trying to focus only on Ian’s hands rubbing up and down his back. He measured his breaths with Ian’s hand, inhale when his hand moved up to his neck and exhale when his hand moved towards his hip. They stayed that way until Mickey’s breathing returned to normal and he came back to reality. 

Taking a deep breath, Mickey pulled away slightly and wiped his eyes. “Sorry...I just...it sounded so much like the fights my mom and dad would have and I just...”

“I know, Mick. It’s okay. You never have to apologize for this. Ever. Understand?” Ian asked, swiping his thumb along Mickey’s cheekbone and looking down at his boyfriend.

Mickey smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah...I know. Thanks. I was gonna make you dinner...didn’t know if you ate or not.”

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey’s forehead. “It’s okay....let’s sleep for a bit and we can order a pizza or something later.” Ian knew Mickey’s panic attacks wore him out and that his boyfriend would probably sleep the rest of the night.

Mickey just nodded, his eyes already starting to fall shut now that the adrenaline had left his body, leaving him fatigued. “Yeah...okay. Love you,” Mickey whispered, his eyes already falling shut as he laid his head back on Ian’s chest.

Ian just smiled and kissed Mickey’s forehead one last time. “Love you too. Night, Mick.”


End file.
